


[podfic] Lacrymosa

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death (Steve Rogers), Dystopia, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Podfic, Sexual Slavery, The Jotuns Win The First War For Midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m beginning to think that thawing out you monkeys was a mistake,” the god says, narrowing his eyes at Tony. They’re the color of blood, or rubies, Tony supposes—pick your poison and all that. Everything is cold—cold is all that Tony’s ever known, he’s never known the warmth of the sun on his back, the cold are forever daggers of jagged ice pumping through his blood—but this god radiates frost, like standing in the middle of Antarctica in his birthday suit. The foot on his back twists, grinding him into the ground. His knees burn. His breath fogs the air. Frostbite eats away at the skin of his back, the cold devouring him alive.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tony grins crookedly, his cheek pressed to the icy ground and purrs, “But then where would your entertainment come from?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lacrymosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lacrymosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013026) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 **** ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sexual Slavery, Non-Sexual Slavery, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Does What He Wants, Dystopia, The Jotuns Win The First War For Midgard, Character Death (Steve Rogers)  
 ****

 **Music:**[Sleep (instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRHz4cPlCRE), as performed by My Chemical Romance  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:41:22  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Lacrymosa_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
